Rising With the Moon
by PhoenixFlame121
Summary: A favorite scene of Hama, imprisoned on a fire nation ship with nothing but the moon for help. Re-telling the story of how she escapes, and how she came to be one of the most dangerous bloodbenders in the four nations. *oneshot*


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me.  
**

The hull of the old, metal ship creaked slowly in the night, temporarily breaking the dead silence throughout the cells. The only apparent life was the scratching claws of the bone-thin rats scurrying hastily across the metal beams, and soon everything was quiet again. If you listen closely, you could hear the icy waters parting in the ship's cutting path, or the faint groan of the water-benders as the daylight chased away any remnants of the moon.

"Hey, wake up!" A gruff voice rang out in the darkness, and the sound of iron bars clanging echoed around the vast room, and heads began to stir. Hama lifted her head wearily, dark shadows underneath her misty grey eyes, and automatically held out her blood-stained wrists. The guard sneered and drew a long chain from his leather belt, and made sure to tie her wrists through the bars before unlocking the door. The cage swayed a bit, suspended from a thick bar drilled into the ceiling, but nonetheless he made sure to tightly secure the chains to a rusty hook on the side. Hopping out of the cage, he slammed the door roughly, locking it proudly and took the time to look at the newest prisoner. Most of her dark hair covered her face, but he could see the fear in her eyes, and maybe a glimpse of a fierce determination. Hama, or the "Silent one", as the guards nicknamed her, was recently captured from the Southern Water Tribe, and taken captive, left to rot forever until she died.

The rather large guard grabbed a long metal pole with a small, iron bucket on the end filled with water, and slipped it through the bars. Hama leaned forward tiredly and took tiny sips, breathing heavily as her thirst grew. The guard laughed shortly and withdrew the pole, before unlocking her chains. She sank back to her corner, hiding in the darkness and allowed a small tear to run down her face. Waiting patiently for the single guard to repeat the process with her brothers and sisters in the cells next to her, she settled quietly down and waited for night to come.

Finally, the faint sliver of moonlight pierced the small window and cast a glowing light on the metal floor, throwing out the dark shadows dramatically, and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Hama on the other hand, straightened up, listening sharply for any guards on patrol who walked the corridors, and when she heard nothing, she dusted off her hands. Wincing as her sore back sent a jolt of pain through her body, she ignored the blood pounding in her ears and felt a surge of strength run flow into her as the moon finally came out from behind the swirling clouds. Flexing her hands experimentally, the deep blue veins in her hands and wrists turned dark, and she allowed a small chuckle. She always rose with the moon. It protected her, gave her strength. And now, it would be her greatest ally. Turning her head slowly to the side, a small, black rat ran across the floor of her cage, pausing in the middle to sniff something on the floor. Extending her shaking hand at the rat, it suddenly froze and let out a squeal, arching its tail sharply and started to tremble. Gritting her teeth, Hama closed her hand stiffly, and the tiny frame contracted, writhing, jerking harshly, and a smile slowly spread across her darkened face. Opening her clenched hand, she settled back against the ice-cold bars, letting the rat run away. She flicked her hand above her, and five large rats fell to the ground. Repeating the process again, she forced them to rise, and to fall before her. Months of practicing had led her to this moment, and it would take all that she had to finish what she started.

As the sound of a door opening a few feet away from her, she let her dark hair fall lifelessly across her face, masking the smile with a dark shadow and bowed her head. As she expected, the same guard entered, stopping first at her cage and the golden ring of keys jingled on his belt, being fingered lovingly by his rough fingers. She stood up silently, before glancing at the full orb hanging still in the sky, and extended a pale hand towards him. It was time.


End file.
